Chapter 3 - Parallel Hope, Divergent Despair
Parallel Hope, Divergent Despair would have been the third chapter of Danganronpa Re:Birth by danganrebirth-voices. Plot Points These things would have happened: * There are multiple killing games going on simultaneously. * At the start of this chapter, the group finds a phone that connects to one of the other killing games, and they get in contact with a lad named Tsutomu, the Ultimate Lucky Student. * The motive of this chapter is a talent swap which the characters of Tsutomu's killing game. Essentially, whoever killed would be able to choose whether or not to keep their new talent, or go back to their old one. While they're in the KG, their old talent is very weakened under this motive, and their new one isn't perfect. However, it would be made perfect should they kill and get away with it and choose to keep it. The known talents are: ** Ultimate Lucky Student, which goes to Ayumu. ** Ultimate Makeup Artist, which goes to Seishi. ** Ultimate Veterinarian, which goes to Aruma. *** Aruma also gets a dog named Jolette thanks through her new talent. ** Ultimate Tailor, which goes to Kasumi. ** Ultimate Janitor, which goes to Kazuomi. ** Ultimate Sailor, which goes to Marin. ** Ultimate Locksmith, which goes to Mikoto. ** Ultimate Musical Theater Performer, which goes to Misuzu. ** Ultimate Personal Chef, which goes to Mitsunari. ** Ultimate Storyteller, which goes to Narumi. ** Ultimate Acrobat, which goes to Saiji. * Ayumu stressed over the other's temptation, because they considers killing for a moment because of Ayumu's new talent as Ultimate Lucky Student, returns to dressing like a girl for the day. There's mixed reactions over his reveal, with most people accepting it, whether wholely or begrudgingly. TBF Trial * Ayuma would have had a Rebuttal Showdown against Misuzu Aisaka. ** Misuzu's lines would have been: "The gods are with me!" ** After the Rebuttal Misuzu would have died during the trial because of being wounded by the poisoned knife. *** The rebuttal would have gone this way: CUT-IN, MISUZU: "The gods are with me!" MISUZU: "I am astounded that you would try and declare me the culprit, Seishi. After all I've done…" SEISHI: "I think it's well established that friendship is worth very little in the courtroom, Ms Aisaka." MISUZU: "Nonsense. This is absolute, unadulterated nonsense. Ayumu, you must not believe his lies." AYUMU: "I'm really sorry Misuzu, but I actually agree with him… I think-" MISUZU: "Silence! I will not allow you to take this trial off the rails!" CROSS SWORD - Misuzu Aisaka REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN MISUZU: "I am not Aruma’s murderer." MISUZU: "Even after she tended to my wounds…" MISUZU: "I still did not have the strength that would be needed to strangle her." MISUZU: "And if we disregard my state of being…" MISUZU: "I still would not have the physical capability to commit the deed." Advance! AYUMU: "Aruma’s new talent probably had something to do with treating wounds, because of the medical knowledge required to treat stabbings." AYUMU: "If she were an Ultimate Doctor, for example, she could have treated your wound far better than the rest of us. That means you could've recovered way sooner than usual." AYUMU: "As for the strength issue, you might have received a talent that made you strong." MISUZU: "Speculating on Aruma’s talent is meaningless when she is not here to confirm it." MISUZU: "Neither is speculating on mine when Mikoto named you as the prime suspect." MISUZU: "Seishi never posed a timeframe that I could have moved her in, either." MISUZU: "I was with Kasumi the entire day, so I...I-I...wh-" MISUZU: sound MISUZU: "...wh-what is-" quickly fades Discovery 3-B plays - Wonderful Story KASUMI: "S-Suzu!?" KASUMI: "SUZU!!" CLASS TRIAL SUSPENDED * Unable to accuse Seishi, Mikoto would have stepped in as the protagonist for a little while. * There would have been boss versions of Rebuttal Showdowns against Seishi and Saiji. ** Seishi's lines would have been: "Listen to me, Ayumu!" ** Saiji's lines would have been: "I'll bury your argument!" Truth Bullets TBF Deaths Triva * The name of the chapter was revealed on Discord after cancellation. Quotes References TBF Category:Chapters